Baile de Máscaras
by Tamara Gabrielle
Summary: Oneshort LadyNoir/Adrinette Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug Um baile de máscaras idiota, para um pai idiota, em uma mansão idiota, onde ele estava preso e sorrindo como um idiota. O que poderia ser tirado disso?
Adrien estava cansado de sorrir.

Contudo, embora sua mente reclamasse, seu sorriso estava preso em seu rosto como uma tatuagem. Um perfeito quadro de um filho responsável e obediente, acenando e sorrindo para os convidados daquele baile de máscaras idiota.

A festa em homenagem ao aniversário do pai já havia começado a um tempo, mas grande parte dos convidados começaram a chegar minutos antes dele conseguir fugir da entrada.

Adrien correu os olhos rapidamente pelo salão a procura da presença do pai.

Encontrou Chloe, uma antiga colega mimada e incoveniente, conversando animadamente com uma mulher. Depois, Nathalie correndo os olhos pelo salão, andando de um lado a outro.

Por fim, encontrou-o do outro lado do salão, conversando com outro homem, os rostos igualmente sérios, frios e racionais.

Seus ombros relaxaram, e ele pode sentir seu sorriso se perder. Virou-se rapidamente para a mesa atrás de si, impedindo que alguém percebesse seu maxilar trincado.

Tudo o que ele queria era estar no quarto acarenciando o pelo do seu gato negro. Tudo o que ele queria era estar longe daquele ar sufocante que o obrigava a ser alguém totalmente diferente de quem é na realidade.

Inconcientemente, sua mão percorreu a máscara negra que usava por causa do baile. A máscara que quase escondia quem ele era.

Que irônico.

— Se você está em dúvida, — uma doce voz soou ao seu lado, surpreendendo-o — eu sugiro o branco.

Adrien virou-se rapidamente, esquecendo de abrir o sorriso robótico de sempre. Uma menina...Não, uma mulher olhava diretamente para a mesa, parecendo analisar os doces na mesa.

Adrien não pode fazer nada além de tentar conter um suspiro.

A mulher — uma morena, de tamanho médio e olhos incrivelmente azuis, estava usando um vestido vermelho que (poderia ser o culpado de vários olhares encantados para aquele lado do baile) a deixava ainda mais deslumbrante. Seus cabelos eram tão pretos que pareciam brilhar em um tom azulado único, presos em um coque com faixas vermelhas. Usava luvas negras até o cotovelo e a máscara que escondia sua identidade era vermelha com pontos pretos, assim como a pequena bolsinha que carregava. Como um linda joaninha, ele pensou.

A mulher levantou o olhar da mesa para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, quando não recebeu resposta alguma.

Idiota, ele xingou a si mesmo. Acorde.

Primeiramente, ele abriu o seu sorriso robótico. Depois, ele soltou uma risadinha, enquanto saldava-a com a cabeça.

Ela franziu a testa com isso, encarando-o.

— Não estava pensando em nada, na verdade — ele admitiu calmamente - Estava um pouco distraído.

Mas ela não sorriu para ele de volta. Não respondeu com uma palavra — ou gesto, sequer. Apenas ficara parada, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. Ele olhou-a com a mesma itensidade, externamente calmo.

Internamente?

Uma montanha de nervos.

A mulher suspirou por fim, desviando o olhar e inclinando-se levemente em direção a mesa, decidida a pegar um dos doces.  
Adrien soltou o ar que nem percebera que segurava. Desta vez, ele consegui conter a surpresa quando a mulher virou para ele novamente, oferencendo-o um dos dois doces que pegara.

Ele agradeceu e o pegou, sentindo os dedos endurecidos.

— Se você quiser, não me importo, mas... — e ela o olhava no fundo dos olhos novamente enquanto mordia seu doce. Ele sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha — Você não precisa atuar comigo.

Pela segunda vez, ele sabia que tinha deixado a surpresa transparecer sob sua face robótica.

Ah, pelos céus, ele estava terrivelmente, surpreendemente encantado por aquela mulher. Não pode sequer conter o verdadeiro sorriso sarcástico que cresceu pelo seu rosto.

— Como desejar, my lady.

Ele assistiu o rosto da jovem ganhar um tom vermelho, satisfeito. Quando ela lhe devolveu o sorriso, parecendo tão sarcástico quanto o dele, ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Ele nem mesmo pensava. Comeu seu doce, sentindo-se tão feliz quanto era impossível estar naquela festa.

— Adrien, ao seu dispor, monsherie.

— Sou Marinette — ela disse, o nome saindo de seus lábios soando incrivelmente certo, como se não houvesse outro nome no mundo que pudesse combinar com ela — É um prazer, Adrien.

Ele não soube dizer se o rosnar que ouvira estava em sua mente ou se foi algo que ele deixara escapar para a moça, mas quando o sorriso de Marinette aumentou e seus olhos pareceram brilhar em diversão, ele rezou para que tenha sido o primeiro caso.

Captou o som da música ao fundo, sua mente correndo e ao mesmo tempo vazia.  
Ofereceu a mão para Marinette, os olhos ainda fixos nos azuis brilhantes da moça, inclinando-se e falando com uma voz rouca e completamente nova.

— A jovem Marinette poderia me conceder uma dança?

Ele não estava certo se tinha visto o corpo feminino estremecer, mas estava certo de que o vermelho nas bochechas da morena havia se intensificado.

Ela aceitou a mão, quase timidamente.

Ele não procurou por seu pai, para ver se ele reprovava sua ação. Ele não procurou por Nathalie para ver se ela parecia desesperada pelo sorriso sarcástico e verdadeiro no rosto do jovem modelo.

Porque no momento, o mundo não exista. O mundo não importava.

A única coisa que ele procurava era o olhar inebriante de Marinette. A única coisa que importava era ficar perto dela.

Mesmo depois de uma noite inteira de dança de máscaras, ele apenas sabia que não queria sair de perto dela.

E a julgar pelo modo modo como ela segurava seu braço, corada, ela também não queria que ele saísse.

Ah, céus. Ele certamente não sairia.


End file.
